The consequences of being oblivious
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: Whilst Goten is in the middle of battling with his emotions unwanted news threatens to break him. When he feels loke he has few options left which decision does he make? Rated M for later content. Yaoi, don't like don't read.


**The consequences of being oblivious**

**So, it's finally happened...my Trunks has got himself a girlfriend. I knew this was coming and yet I didn't do anything to prevent it. Oh well, it's clear that he wanted her over me but I have to wonder how he would have reacted if I told him how I felt. Guess it doesn't matter now because if I work up the courage...then I will end it all.**

**I just don't think I can face seeing him and her walking around the school hand in hand being lovey-dovey when I know it should be me in her place. If I'm honest with myself, the only reason that I have not killed myself is because of the effect it would have on my family...but it's not fair! How am I expected to live through the torment of seeing them two together on a daily basis; it's just not possible!**

**No...Calm down, you're tipsy you know you should not have sneaked a few swigs of your parent's sake. Right...my worst fears have been confirmed this evening when he text me saying he and Lilith have begun dating and the only reason I tried the alcohol is because I overheard adults saying that it makes your problems and worries disappear for a while but all it has done is fuel my urge to end my life. No...If I do decide to, it will be when I'm sober and where no one can reach me.**

**That night Goten reached into his bedside cabinet, removed the little black box that contained razor blades amongst other items and picked up one of the deadly, paper thin blades. He lazily lifted the sleeve of his pyjama top, pressed the blade against his shoulder, gritted his teeth and then glided it across his pale skin with average pressure. The pain subsided quickly as it was smothered with the overwhelming sense of relief. Witnessing and feeling the dark cherry red trickle down his arm gave him exquisite pleasure; he trembled as he breathed a deep sigh of contentment. Goten's other scars surrounding the newest one had already healed but the only reason he did not do irreversible damage to his fair skin was so he could cut in the same place again and again if he felt the need to; there was no point cutting any lower because he knew his mother would notice in seconds and throw a fit. He knew that if he ever took a blade to his wrist then he would make sure there would be no going back. Whilst dabbing his new wound with a bloodied old shirt he hid underneath his mattress, he thought of how he could face school tomorrow. It was not like him to be tardy so Trunk's would know instantly that something was wrong. **

"**I guess I'll have to put on a fake smile and pretend everything is fine" he winced after he involuntarily clutched and the wound when he thought of Trunk's and Lilith together.**

**Knowing that he should get some sleep he kept the shirt against his shoulder and laid down, a million unwanted thoughts swirled around in his mind.**

**After what seemed like an eternity, tiredness took over and forced him into slumber. He knew he would have unwanted dreams about Trunks and Lilith but how he would react in a dream and how he would react in reality would be polar opposites.**

**The usual routine ensued when he awoke. Shower, get dressed, breakfast, unwanted banter from his family and eventually trudge out the door towards the school. He knew he would feel sick the moment he set eyes on his love because he would probably ask him to meet Lilith today. He had seen her before but all he thought before was that she was just a random girl that attended Trunks' math class. Goten wanted nothing more than to be in each of his lessons but it was a painful fact that Trunks was considerably more intelligent than he. He was not annoyed that his friend was smarter; he was just upset that he could not spend every minute in his presence.**

**As usual he noticed Trunks outside the front of the school waiting for him and as expected an invisible hand of ice clutched at his insides.**

"**I wish you knew what you're doing to me. I know it's not your fault but still..." he thought as he continued to close the distance between him and his love.**

"**Hey Goten" he smiled, that same smile that the saiyan adored.**

"**Hey Trunks" he managed to smile back. "How's it going?"**

"**Great thanks! I spent most of the night on the phone to Lilith so I'm pretty tired" he laughed.**

"**...Heh...be careful of your phone bill though"**

"**Aw who cares about that stuff when you're talking to the person you care about?"**

"**Come on Trunks...you've only been dating for a day" sadness and anger began to form in the pit of the little saiyan's stomach.**

"**S-So? We've connected quicker than most"**

"**Oh please..."**

"**...What's with you? Aren't you happy for me?"**

"**S-Sorry I'm tired too. I didn't get much sleep last night. Of course I'm happy for you"**

"**Thanks Chibi" he smiled bringing his younger friend into a tight embrace. "That means a lot"**

"**No problem..."**

**The little saiyan smiled back at him even though it felt like Broly had kicked him in stomach twice. Being called chibi hurt enough because it makes him believe there's a possible chance that Trunks thinks of him more than a best friend but...being held in his strong arms at the same time? An emotionally destructive combo for the sensitive boy.**

**The school bell began to drone on relentlessly behind them making Trunks break his hold; Goten was not sure if he felt upset from being released or relieved.**

"**See ya at lunch?" the lavender haired boy asked as he turned towards the school's entrance.**

"**Yeah, sure"**

"**Great, I'll bring Lilith along so I can introduce her properly"**

"**I looked forward to it!" he grinned like an idiot.**

**With that said, Trunks dashed through the double doors, eventually disappearing in the unruly mass of pupils as the newly depressed saiyan just stood on the spot, staring at the floor.**

"**So now lunch is gonna be hell for me to? Fucking fantastic..." tears threatened to spill onto the pavement as he trudged reluctantly towards the building that contained his love and his soon to be nemesis. **


End file.
